


Sedge crosses over

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Attempted Abduction, Children, Danger, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Threats, Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sacrifices have to be made...or you can just throw rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedge crosses over

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #18 **

Warning: Strong Language, Violence

Ages: Soren - 17, Ronan - 15, 'Jem - 13, Eli - 17, Kai - 18, Sedge - ? 

  


  


"That was _freezing_."

Soren rubbed at his arms through his jacket, trying not to shiver. He might as well have not even been wearing it for all the good it seemed to do. Ronan, on the other hand, didn't seem all that bothered by the cold; he was apparently more concerned that nothing strange was going on with his boyfriend.

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just cold." Soren reached under his shirt and pulled out Kai's pendant, peering at it. "How the hell did you get this off him without him noticing?"

Ronan looked away, focusing on a tree in the distance. "He was in the shower, I took it off the counter."

Soren's mouth almost dropped open. Ronan actually stealing something was a tad disturbing, even if it _was_ for a good cause and he meant to give it back.

"That's kind of creepy, you know. Don't make a habit of it."

Hazel eyes briefly focused on him before Ronan turned away completely.

"I won't. I just wanted...never mind."

"You've got your dagger, don't you? You couldn't have forgotten it while remembering to take this."

Soren wrapped his arms around the other boy, slouching enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. Ronan shrugged. 

"Of course not. But...his _mom_ gave it to him, and wearing the dagger all the time is...I don't-"

'I'm enough like _him_ as it is' went unspoken. Another shrug, and Ronan continued. 

"It's protected Kai and everyone he loves all this time. I just wanted- Maybe I miss my mom, okay?"

Sighing, Soren hugged him tighter. "Wish I could say something helpful."

"It's okay. At least you listen." Squirming free, Ronan faced him, a slight smile on his face. He was trying to pretend again, Soren knew, but there wasn't much point getting into an argument over it here, on-

Wait.

"Where were we headed again?"

"Ah-"

Ronan looked around, the smile fading, replaced by confusion. "...Agrabah, but this obviously isn't it."

Soren managed to suppress his laugh, shaking his head.

"We're going to be able to get home at least, right?"

Ronan glared at him, and it was _almost_ frightening. " _Yes_. I can find Eli, Kai, or 'Jem, and follow their Light home. I could follow Kai's _Darkness_ home, if I wanted."

Soren made a face at that idea. Ronan needed to worry less about him and more about himself. 

"Let's just stick to the Light, okay? We don't need to be tipping your balance any more than it is, right?"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah, and Kai said the same thing to 'Jem, look what happened there."

Ronan didn't respond to that, instead lowering his head to stare at his shoes. Soren reached out and pulled him close, hugging him again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean- I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Forget it."

Ronan returned the hug, then gave their surroundings a second look.

"Do you want to explore, or head home?"

"What, are you kidding? Let's check the place out, maybe we can find some interesting stuff to take back. Make a little munny."

Ronan snickered as he began to walk away. "Still broke?"

"Hey, I spent every last cent I had on that symbol of devotion you're wearing around your neck, you know."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Ronan was smiling. Grinning himself, he moved to catch up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Blue skies, trees, dirt and sporadic fields. There really wasn't much around here.

"None of this seems familiar?"

The confused expression slipped over Ronan's face again, and he came to a stop.

"...I'd almost say Hollow Bastion, but it doesn't feel right for that. I don't think I took us past the barrier.  But there's something else I-"

Soren watched the color drain from Ronan's face, and before he could ask what was wrong, he was being shoved toward a stand of trees off the road.

"Go hide, hurry, _go_ -"

"Ronan, what..."

He trailed off as the familiar cold of the Corridors began to seep into his jacket, and a portal warped open in front of them, close enough to touch. Not waiting to see who stepped out of it - he _knew_ , the same way Ronan did - Soren grabbed him by the wrist and took off running. They hadn't gotten far before another portal appeared in front of them, Sedge emerging with a smirk-

-that was wiped off his face as Barrier flared to life, separating him from the boys. Soren came to a dead stop as Ronan dug in his heels, staring at his father with wide eyes. Letting go of his wrist, Soren stared too. While Ronan and his father shared the same black hair, that seemed to be all. The eyes were different; he saw where Kai had gotten his now, and while Ronan might have Sedge's height someday, now it was lacking. But he knew it wasn't how similar they were on the outside that scared Ronan.

Sedge was eyeing them through the sky blue shield, clearly irritated. He flicked a small pebble of Darkness off the spell, and Ronan flinched at the impact.

"Interesting trick you've picked up. Nice to see you haven't been letting your potential go to waste in my absence."

Ronan didn't answer, and Soren turned back to look at him; his hands were balled into fists with the effort of keeping the spell active. He wasn't sure whether touching him would help or hurt, but decided to take the chance. As soon as he tried, Ronan's head jerked slightly.

"No."

"Ronan."

" _Run_."

"But-"

The barrier rippled, almost like it might shatter, then smoothed again. Soren frowned at it before reaching out for Ronan's hand. His fingers closed over the other boy's fist, and the barrier warped again.

"Soren, _please_."

Sedge had been watching intently; then he laughed. The sound put all of Soren's nerves on edge. They had to get _away_ from this guy.

"Yes, run while you can. He's trying to save your life, you should be grateful and take it."

"Screw you, I'm not leaving him." He tugged Ronan's fist sharply. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here. Open a portal."

"Can't."

He could tell most of Ronan's focus was on the man in front of them, and he realized suddenly that 'can't' most likely meant 'not while the barrier's up'. Why couldn't Ronan have just brought the damn dagger?

"Drop it and let's _go_. You're quick, we can-"

"Oh yes," Sedge drawled, eyes on his youngest. "Drop the barrier, Ronan. Nothing to stop me from killing your little 'friend' then." A faint smile touched his lips. "But I'll make you a deal. Come back with me and I won't harm a hair on his head."

"...Promise?"

Soren's mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he hearing?

"You have my word, for what it's worth."

"Ronan, come on. Remember everything you told me about him? He's not-"

His desperate babbling ceased as if a switch had been flipped. Ronan was looking at him, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm what he wants. You'll all be safer without me around. Tell Kai it's not his fault." He laughed suddenly, but it seemed more a choked back sob. "Not yours either."

"...Ronan..."

He wasn't really going to do this, was he? Just give up like this?

If it meant protecting the ones he loved, of course he would.

Ronan darted close suddenly, as if to kiss his cheek, instead whispering 'I love you' before pulling away. As he did, the spell faded into nothingness. Soren could only stare in disbelief as Ronan began to walk toward his father. The man was outright smirking now, one hand extended.

"Oh _fuck_ this."

Soren barely realized he'd spoken aloud or that he'd grabbed a rock off the ground. He hauled back and threw it as hard as he could, hoping it'd knock that smug expression right off Sedge's face. It certainly did _that_ ; the smugness was replaced by shock as the man staggered back, then fury as he raised a hand to his head and came away with blood.

Now or never, Soren thought. He reached out and latched onto Ronan, who was almost as shocked as his father.

"Open a portal!"

It took a few seconds longer than Soren liked, but then the Darkness was between them and Sedge. Soren _pushed_ Ronan as hard as he could, and they stumbled in, the portal swirling shut behind them.

  
  


"Kai's going to have _fits_ over this. Not just Sedge, but what the hell did you think giving yourself over was going to accomplish? You think you're _all_ he wants? Didn't Eli say he wanted your brother too? And being on this side of things opens up a whole new playground for him- Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Ronan sighed, leaning heavily on Soren as they made their way back to Rainbow's End. It'd taken longer than usual to find their way home to Radiant Garden, he was tired...and Soren hadn't stopped lecturing him since they'd emerged from the Corridors.

"Yeah...but Soren-"

"'But' nothing! If Kai wants to tether you to one of us after this, I'm not going to argue with him!"

A tiny smile appeared on Ronan's face at that. He was picturing his brother and boyfriend playing tug of war with him as the rope. Pretty close to how things stood now, actually.

"Won't do it again."

"Damn straight you won't."

Underneath the anger, Ronan could hear the fear in Soren's voice. He'd terrified him, and he hadn't meant to. He'd only wanted to protect his family.

"Sorry."

"...Yeah...well. You'll be sorrier when your aunt Ray finds out about this, I bet."

Ronan cringed a little at that. He'd probably end up tethered to _her_.

"Ah, finally." Soren breathed as the house came into view. "Took long enough."

"Tried to get closer, town was the best I could do."

Soren stopped, planting a kiss on Ronan's forehead. "I know, and it's impressive as hell considering. Let's just get inside so you can rest." 

  
  


'Rest' wasn't exactly something that had happened right away. 'Jem was the first to realize they were back, and after she'd fussed over him, she'd gone running for Kai. Once his brother had appeared, interrogation had been a Thing, and _another_ lecture had ensued. Thankfully Kai's worry over the fact Ronan was almost falling over had cut it short. They'd gotten him upstairs and tucked into bed, and now the older boys were out in the hall while 'Jem tended to him. Ronan made a face as she uncorked a potion, holding it out.

"Don't want it, I'm fine. The Ether was enough."

"You need it, so drink it."

"I don't! Besides, it tastes like spearmint. I hate spearmint."

Folding his arms, Ronan sulked into the blankets. 'Jem lifted the bottle to eye level and stared at it.

"They usually taste like something you like. Did you like spearmint once?"

Ronan didn't answer, instead focusing on what little he could see of the two in the hall.

"Wish I could hear what they're saying."

'Jem corked the potion and set it aside. "You know it's about you. Probably dividing up babysitting duty." She smiled angelically at the look of near-horror on her friend's face, then patted his head. "I should ask Mabry to look in on you if you're not going to drink this. Just in case."

Hazel eyes widened before Ronan scrambled for the bottle, tugging the cork free and downing it in almost one gulp. 'Jem giggled, taking the bottle away.

"Thank you!"

"I don't need another lecture," Ronan muttered, settling under his covers. 'Jem leaned over and kissed his hair.

"You'll get more anyway. Sleep tight Ronan."

Making a soft noise of exasperation, he closed his eyes.

  
  


"A rock."

"Yep."

"Off his _head_."

"Yeah. Made the bastard bleed, too."

Kai was staring at Soren doubtfully. He'd _really_ \- but from the way the other boy was smirking, he didn't need to ask again. Heh. This was something else.

"You get points for that. Lucky he didn't kill you."

"...I know it."

They both glanced back into Ronan's room, watching him talk to 'Jem. Kai frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He's right, you ought to pick up something. I know your opinion on it, so don't start. But rocks won't work next time."

Soren snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Too bad, you get to hear it again. _I don't need magic to protect him_. I did okay without it."

"This time. Next time-"

Now that their father had found his way across the barrier, it wouldn't take him long to track them down. Kai shifted uncomfortably, balling his hands in his pockets. His first instinct was to gather up his little group (Soren too, if he wanted to come; he doubted his brother would leave him behind) and run. Where to, he had no idea. They didn't even know where Sedge was. And what good would it do anyway?

"...Kai?"

"Huh?" He looked over, then shook his head. "Listen, just find someone to teach you something. I don't give a damn what. Go learn Gravity."

Soren rolled his eyes, then perked up. "I have an idea!"

...No. No, no, _no_.

"Why don't you teach me Fire?"

Kai pulled a hand free to smack his forehead. "Why don't you stop trying to drive me insane? There're plenty of mages around here that'd be willing to teach you, and two of them live in this house!"

Soren was smirking, still leaning on the wall.

"Come on Kai, Eli's Fire spell still wonks out sometimes, and didn't his mom roast a dresser once?"

"That was an _accident_." Great, now he was getting defensive on behalf of Eli's mom. "Go bother Ray with it then-"

Ray. He needed to tell Ray about this. If they couldn't run, at least with help they could stand their ground. He looked in on his brother again - he seemed to be sleeping now - then glanced back at Soren. 

"Glue yourself to them, okay? And tell Eli what happened when he and Larkin get back. I need to go see Ray."

If Soren was surprised by Kai's decision to ask for help, or willingly being trusted with the safety of his family, he didn't show it. He simply nodded, pushing off the wall to slip into the bedroom while Kai headed for the stairs.


End file.
